Training Bet
by Rebecca-Puppy
Summary: What happens when Rebecca goes to the performance center in Florida for some one on one training with her boyfriend Seth Rollins before the Hell in a Cell Pay Per View. Will her training pay off as her boyfriend offers her a bet while training or will her hard work not pay off?


"Welcome to the WWE Performance Center in Orlando, Florida". Rebecca read the sign as she stopped at the security gate and got her instructions, as to where to go and park. She was there to meet up with her boyfriend, WWE superstar Seth Rollins, for some one-on-one training. Rebecca was next in line for a chance at the WWE Raw Women's Title, which was currently being held by her ex friend, Ronda Rousey. However, that changed when she was informed, that due to "changes from the creative office", Nikki Bella was fighting Ronda Rousey for the belt and winning it, to become the new Raw Women's champion. She was pissed but was assured that she and Nikki Bella would fight for the title, at HELL IN A CELL. She knew she had no problem beating Nikki Bella, but she wanted a guaranteed win and the only way to get that was to practice with the one and only WWE Ninja himself, Seth "Mr. Money in the Bank" Rollins, a.k.a. her boyfriend. Rebecca knew that Seth would be at the training center, so she flew down to meet him and get in a few training sessions, the week before "HELL IN A CELL".

When Rebecca got to the door of the performance center, she saw her friends Paige and Brie Bella. They exchanged pleasantries and Paige asked what she was doing in Orlando. "I'm here for some one-on-one training with Seth", Rebecca said as she looked around for Seth. Brie looked at Rebecca, with a confused look and said, "That's funny, because Dean Ambrose and Johnathan are here, too, and they were in the ring with Seth not more than twenty minutes ago". Rebecca felt angry because Seth had promised a one-on-one session to help her, with her upcoming match, against Nikki Bella. She saw that Seth was indeed in the ring with Johnathan and Dean, so she said goodbye to her friends, as she walked over to him. She wore a pair of black shorts, which just barely covered her ass, her "Falling in Reverse" t-shirt, black Converse sneakers and socks. To some people, it would appear that the three guys were just goofing around; but as Rebecca stood there, she watched Seth, Johnathan, and Dean as they worked on various moves and sets, in the ring. Rebecca walked over to the ring, dropped her bag, and took out an ice-cold Orange Kill-Cliff.

As she stood there, she watched as Seth pinned Dean. When Seth let go of Dean, he turned around and saw Rebecca standing there, with his favorite energy drink. "Hey baby", he said as he came over to the ropes and Rebecca climbed on the apron. "Hey yourself. You ready for my lesson?" Seth said he was ready and told her to take her stuff and set it in the corner, near his. She did as she was told and came back to the ring. She climbed on the apron and was immediately pulled into a tight hug and given a very sensual and sexy kiss. Rebecca wrapped her arms around Seth's neck, but they were soon interrupted by Dean, who yelled, "HEY ASSHOLE! YOU CHEATED!" Rebecca smiled as Seth let go of her. He turned to look at Dean and replied, "No, I didn't cheat. You just don't know how to kick out at two". Dean got pissed and flipped Seth off, which caused Rebecca to laugh a little.

Once Dean left, Rebecca grabbed Seth's hand and dragged him over to the corner, near their stuff and away from Dean and Johnathan. "What's up, sweetheart?", Seth asked, as he looked at Rebecca who had a look that said, "I'm pissed". Rebecca looked right at Seth and said, "Maybe I should ask you the same thing. I thought we were going to practice my move set, alone, not with Tweddle Dee and Tweddle Dum, over there", she said as she pointed to Dean and Johnathan, who were hitting on the new NXT girls. Seth said that he and Rebecca were going to have their private lesson and that Dean and Johnathan were only there, to help him pass the time and practice for their matches, at the same time. Rebecca thought about it, for a few seconds. "Baby, don't worry. Dean was about to head out anyway because he has a date with Renee Young and then it will be only." Seth hesitated for a minute and Rebecca got a confused look on her face. "Don't tell me Johnathan is staying to practice with us", she said as she saw Seth's facial expression change. Seth smiled and said, "OK. I know you're mad, but he can help you, too. He has a few moves that he can teach you and you will definitely benefit from it. Trust me", he said as he kissed her nose.

Rebecca looked over to the ring and then back at Seth. "Fine, I guess, but you owe me for this", she said as she walked back over to the ring to where Johnathan and Dean were. Seth watched her leave and said softly, "Oh yeah. Just wait until you see what I have planned". Rebecca walked back over to the ring and Dean said, "Hey, doll face. Did you defend me to your boyfriend?" Rebecca just smiled and said, "Not quite but I guess you got what you wanted or deserved". She smirked at Dean's facial expression, just as Seth came over and grabbed her waist. Dean excused himself and said he had to be going because he had a date. The three guys congratulated themselves on having a great workout and Rebecca just stood there. "Seriously, you sound so weird when you do that. The next thing I know is you will be slapping each other's asses and chest bumping each other". Seth says his goodbye's and then Dean turned to Rebecca and says, "Be careful with these two, Rebecca. You never know what they will end up doing to each other, if you know what I mean?" Rebecca looked at him and Dean made a "booty-smacking" gesture and Seth saw it. "Shut up, Dean, and just go already", Seth said as he threw a towel at Dean.

The practice was going really well. Johnathan showed Rebecca how to improve her spearing and running ropes; while Seth showed Rebecca how to do a tighter black widow and his famous "curb stomp". After about an hour of training, Rebecca was getting tried and sore. As Rebecca wipes off her face with a towel, Seth calls out to her. "Hey, sweetheart. Why don't we do a bet?" Rebecca reached into her bag but stopped and looked Seth. "A bet? What kind of bet?" Seth suggested they have a one-on-one bet. "If you pin me, then I treat you to a night filled with a relaxing massage and then whatever you want from me. But, if I win, you have to do what I want to do. Deal?", he said as she walked over to him. Rebecca looked at Johnathan and then back to Seth. "Fine, you're on and no cheating", she said as she climbed in the ring.

Johnathan was going to be the "official" referee and once the couple was inside, the bell rang. "OK, sweetie. Show me what you learned and what you can do", Seth said. Rebecca put her hands up and said she needed a second to do something. She turned around and put her towel on the rope, as she bends over, exposing her ass to Seth, and grabs a Kill Cliff, from her bag. Rebecca stands up, opens the can, and takes a sip. "OK, I'm ready", Rebecca said as she puts the can down and gets back into the ring. Seth just looks at her, as Johnathan joins them in the ring. "Ok…Ready…Set...Go", Johnathan says as he watches Rebecca go up to Seth and push him. Seth grabs her around her waist and spins her. He flips her, and she feels that sting. She is slow to get up and just as Seth comes over, she grabs his arms and pulls herself up. She gets in a few good kicks, jabs, and other moves, before she runs around the ring and manages to pull off the "Black Widow" submission hold, on Seth. Seth smiles because he knows he can get out of this move. Seth pretends to get weak and Rebecca yells for Johnathan. Seth winks at Johnathan and Johnathan knows he is playing around. "JOHNATHAN …MAKE HER STOP", he yells as Johnathan comes over and ask if Seth is ready to give up. Seth says he is and just as Rebecca loosens her hold on him, he maneuvers himself around and counters the move. He pins Rebecca to the ring. "One, Two, Three", Johnathan counts and then declares that Seth is the winner by pin-fall. Rebecca just lays down in the ring. As Seth tries to help Rebecca up, she declares that Johnathan cheated, as she tries to catch her breath. "No, he didn't sweetheart", Seth says as Rebecca walks out of the ring. "OK, he didn't cheat. I'm going to head to the showers and then I'm yours for the night to do whatever you want with", she said in a defeated voice.

Seth watched as Rebecca walked into the shower area. "Ok, Johnathan. I'm going to go in first. Give us about fifteen minutes and then come in, OK?" Johnathan smiles and looks at his watch, as Seth goes into the shower area and hears Rebecca complaining about being pinned and how Johnathan was in on it from the beginning. Seth hears the shower and smiles, as he watches her walk into the stall and draw the curtain. He can see that the water is hot and just the thought of his girl, standing there naked while the water cascades over her body, makes him start to feel an uncomfortable tightness, down below. He starts to take off his clothes and pulls back the shower curtain, startling Rebecca. "Baby, what are you doing in here? This is the female shower area". Seth said he was aware of that, but he took care of it by putting a sign on the door that said the shower area was being cleaned. Rebecca asked Seth if he wanted to join her and he said, "Well, since I did win the bet, this will be my first reward". Rebecca smiles as he steps into the shower and puts his hands on her cheeks and kisses her. Rebecca forgets where they are, for a few minutes, as Seth finds Rebecca's sweet spot on her neck. Rebecca starts moaning as Seth runs his hands down her body.

All of sudden, Rebecca hears the locker room door shut, with a loud BANG! She stops what she is doing and pushes Seth away. "Shit! Someone's in here, babe", she says as she motions for Seth to be quiet. Rebecca turns off the shower and grabs a towel. As she starts to get out of the shower, she sees Johnathan standing against the wall. "Whoa! Johnathan what are you doing here?", Rebecca asks, as she sees Johnathan rubbing himself. Seth pulls the curtain and Rebecca is starting to get a weird feeling. Seth sees Rebecca start to walk away from the shower and grabs her wrist. "It's OK babe. This is something that I want, but it's really for you", Seth says as he watches Rebecca look from him to Johnathan and back again.

"Remember a while back when we played Truth or Dare, and you admitted that you wanted a threesome between, you, me and Johnathan? Well, Johnathan and I talked, and he agreed to do it, tonight, here at the gym". Rebecca's eyes almost bugged out as she saw Johnathan smile and slowly remove his clothes. Soon all three of them were naked and Rebecca smiles. Maybe she didn't lose after all, because as it looked, she was definitely going to be in the winner's circle, tonight. The three of them stepped into the largest shower stall, that had a wraparound bench and twin shower heads. The hot water felt good, but the other things that Johnathan and Seth were doing to her, felt even better. Johnathan had never seen Rebecca naked, but right now his body was telling him that she was about a 38-DD with a neatly trimmed pussy that caused him to become jealous of Seth, who had access to this lovely woman, anytime he wanted. Johnathan's mouth started to water.

For a few seconds, everyone just stood there, staring at each other, not saying a word. Rebecca decided that she would go first, so she turned around, placed her hands on the bench and said, "What do you think of my ass, Johnathan?" "Beautiful," he said, as he started running his hand over her ass and thighs. Sensing no resistance, he left a trail of kisses from her waist across her ass and down to the backs of her knees. She turned around to face him again, but by now he was kneeling, so that he was eye-level with her pussy. Not being one to let opportunity pass by, he quickly slid his tongue across her plump vaginal lips and gave a quick nibble before standing up. It was then her turn to get on her knees, as she too became eye-level with his throbbing hard-on. She licked her lips quickly and then popped the head of it in her mouth. He was a little bigger then Seth, but about the same length, so she had no problem sliding his entire cock down her throat.

Seth laid down on the bench and motioned for Rebecca to get up and straddle his face, so he could eat her out, while she sucked Johnathan's cock. Rebecca did as she was told and soon, she could feel Seth's talented tongue, slowly go up and down the slit of her pussy, then slowly go inside her. Johnathan saw that she was straddling Seth's face and that he was eagerly sucking away at her gorgeous pussy, while she stroked her breasts and pinched her nipples. Rebecca continued to suck Johnathan's cock, as Seth went to town on her pussy. Rebecca loved the feeling she was experiencing and prayed that nobody would walk in and see this. Johnathan wanted to taste Rebecca and asked if Seth would trade places with him. Seth agreed and within seconds, Johnathan was on the bench, feasting on Rebecca's pussy, as she slowly sucked Seth's cock. She knew his favorite spots and she made sure she touched each and everyone, including his balls and that little section between his balls and his ass.

Rebecca was close to the breaking point and within seconds, she was moaning as she came hard and fast on Johnathan's face. As she climbed off Johnathan and stopped sucking Seth, they allowed her to shower and clean up a little before they continued their assault on her. After Rebecca regained her composure, she sat on Johnathan's lap and crushed her mouth against his, driving her tongue deep into his mouth. She had both of her strong, shapely little legs wrapped tight around his waist, while she was thrusting back and forth, rubbing her clit on the underside of his cock and gently caressed the head of it with one hand. He stuck by the thought that he would love to have her jerk him off like that. Problem was that her hand couldn't even fit around his shaft, but with her wet, thrusting pussy helping out, he thought it'd be great to blow a fountain all over her tits. But not yet, he wanted things to go on a little while longer.

Johnathan asked for a break this time, as he lifted Rebecca off his lap and sat her on the bench, next to Seth. Rebecca saw Seth sitting there, rubbing himself, so she decided that he needed some attention. She got on her knees and showed off her "sword-swallowing" abilities, as Johnathan reached around and rammed his thick cock into her pussy, causing her to scream out, "JOHNATHAN! OH GOD YOU FEEL SO BIG!" Johnathan, on the other hand noted that she was tight, and he made sure she knew it. "DAMN, BABY GIRL! YOU ARE SO FUCKING TIGHT THAT I MIGHT NOT LAST LONG!" Johnathan smiled and looked at Seth, who was smiling and running his hands through her hair. Rebecca was now moving in sync with Johnathan and Seth and soon the need for a release, was close. Her sweet, tight pussy was absolutely soaked. Johnathan knew by the way she was rubbing it up and down against him, that they were both close to their release. "Should he come with her, or should he try to save it?", he thought to himself and as if she could read his mind, she released Seth's cock and said, "I'm going to come! Suck my tits, Seth, and make me come! Suck my tits! Bite them!" Seth didn't need to be told twice, as she grabbed his cock and started to move her hands up and down his shaft.

All trace of innocence was long gone. The only thing left of this little get together, was for all of them to climax and give in to unbridled lust. Although she still had kept quiet, Johnathan could feel an inaudible scream run through Rebecca, as she began to thrash wildly, almost knocking them onto the floor. Her pussy started gushing and it wasn't stopping as she screamed out in ecstasy and pleasure, as she came all over Johnathan's cock. As soon as she started her orgasm, her pussy grabbed his cock and within seconds he was pumping his thick, sweet, load of hot cum deep inside her. Then, he pulled out, allowing her roll over as he began spraying half a dozen thick gobs, all over her stomach and breasts. Exhausted as she was, she eagerly grabbed his cock and pumped the last couple spurts out and started smearing the sticky fluids all over herself. With sweat, saliva, and orgasmic juices, they were both drenched.

Johnathan collapsed under the shower and let the water run over his exhausted body. Seth and Rebecca got back to doing what they were doing earlier, as Seth inserted himself inside Rebecca's pussy and began his assault on her. He grabbed her hips and shoved forward. She gasped, and almost fell forward, but caught herself in time. She took a second to get acclimated to the intrusion and then began the same back-and-forth motion she'd been using a minute before when Johnathan was ramming her pussy. Seth started thrusting and was really getting into it now. He managed to get a finger inside her pussy and started massaging her clit. Seth knew Rebecca was close again, but this time he wanted her all to himself. Seth gave a few more thrusts and soon he was sending Rebecca into an orgasmic overload, as he released his seed inside her, causing her to scream his name. "SETH! OH GOD! BABY.I'M CUMMING!" Within seconds the couple collapsed onto the bench, panting and trying to catch their breath. The three friends showered and got dressed. They agreed to keep this little event to themselves and never tell a soul.

Hell In A Cell was soon here and that night, Rebecca came to the ring, determined to do what she had set out to do. Get the Raw Women's Title Belt. As she walked around backstage, she saw Dean and Johnathan. She made small talk and Dean seemed to be curious as to why Rebecca seemed closer to Johnathan, now rather than before. He knew not to ask questions, but he was determined to find out, sometime. The announcement came that it was time for Rebecca and Nikki Bella to take the stage and do their thing. Dean and Johnathan wished Rebecca good luck, as she headed towards the gorilla to wait for her music. Taking to the ring, Rebecca used the "Black Widow" submission hold and when that failed, she went for a "Spear". That didn't help, but it did set her up for her boyfriend's signature move, the "Curb Stomp" and just like that Nikki was down. She covered Nikki and then she heard, "1 - 2 - 3...Your winner and new Raw Women's champion, Rebecca". Rebecca took the belt and held it above her head as she climbed on the ropes and celebrated with the crowd.

Rebecca was getting ready to leave the ring when Seth's music started to play. She looked up and saw Seth coming out, holding his "Money In The Bank" briefcase. He walked over to the ring and climbed the stairs, stepping inside the ring. He took a microphone and waited for the crowd to quiet down. He looked at Rebecca and hugged her, which caused the audience to erupt in cheers. When they quieted down again, he spoke. "First of all, I want to congratulate Rebecca on her victory tonight, in winning the Raw Women's Championship Title. However, being that this is a special night, I have something to ask Ms. Rebecca". Seth had the referee hold his case as he carefully opened it and removed a small box. He got down on one knee and looked up at Rebecca. "Rebecca, we've been together for over a year and within that time, we have become very close. I know you just won the Raw Women's Title and all, but." Seth stopped and opened the box. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?". Rebecca stood there with her belt in one hand, as Seth put the ring on the other. Rebecca took the microphone and looked at the audience who was doing the Daniel Bryant chant of "YES...YES...YES". She looked at Seth and said, I guess the WWE Universe answered for me, but just so you hear it from me, the answer is YES! I will marry you!

~The End~


End file.
